When Two Worlds Collide
by USA-Fanatic
Summary: When a Special Forces soldier is murdered, Hawaii Five-0 and NCIS: Los Angeles team up to find his killer. Steve/Kensi!
1. Chapter 1

"Governor Jameson. What brings you here?" asked Lt. Commander Steve McGarrett of the Five-O task force. He had been sitting at his desk in their headquarters when the governor came marching through the door.

She took a deep breath and sat down in the chair facing him before saying, "Well, I'll just get right to it. A close friend of mine was murdered in Los Angeles. and I want your team on it. I know that the police there are fully capable, but I would feel much better if I knew that you were personally doing your utmost to find his killer. It will be a joint investigation with NCIS, as he was in the Army, but I believe you will be able to work well with their team. You'll fly out this afternoon, so pack quickly. More details will be made available by my assistant."

With that she stood, pivoted, and gracefully glided out the door, leaving Steve sitting there trying to process what had just happened. The other members of Five-O, Detective Danny Williams, Officer Chin Ho Kelly, and Officer Kono Kalakaua, stared at him questioningly through the glass walls of his office. When he didn't come out, they all filed in, looking confused.

Danny sauntered over to sit in the chair that Governor Jameson had just occupied and asked, "What was that about?"

"Well, apparently, we're all going to L.A. Pack your stuff; we leave in a few hours. The governor wants us to investigate the murder of one of her friends, so we'll be working a joint investigation with NCIS."

"L.A.? I guess that's better than Hawaii…" Danny mumbled doubtfully.

Kono looked puzzled and said, "Wait, why are we working with NCIS?"

Steve nodded. "The victim was in the military. I don't know all the details, but we should find out more soon."

After discussing what little they knew of the case and speculating on the governor's relationship with the victim, the team disbanded to go home and pack. As promised, all necessary information regarding the case and their travel arrangements was forwarded to McGarrett's cell, so they met up at the airport and boarded the private plane they had been directed to. Once they had gotten settled into their seats, the pilot came out to greet them.

"It'll be about six hours to L.A.X., give or take a few minutes, so get comfy," he exclaimed cheerfully.

The team had each been given the basics of the case and the preliminary autopsy report, so for the first hour of the flight, they reviewed all the information. The victim, Michael Whitley, was a Special Forces Communications Sergeant and had just left active duty. He was killed in a hit-and-run outside a jewelry store, and the arriving officers collected footage from a nearby security camera that showed two heavily armed guys in a black 2010 Lincoln Navigator. His condo had been tossed prior to the shooting, though there was no indication that anything was missing. The sergeant had top-secret security clearance, and had access to a considerable amount of classified material, which was why the higher-ups were bringing down a lot of pressure, as the governor had indicated by sending them out to help. So far, the NCIS team had no concrete leads or suspects, so Five-O would be starting from square one.

With five hours left until touchdown, Steve decided to try and get a couple hours of sleep, with Chin and Danny following his example. Kono used the time to sketch, what with the unusual peace and quiet. She normally didn't get a chance to draw because she was always surrounded by team and didn't want them to see her work. Kono preferred to keep that part of her private, even from Chin (her cousin). Taking a sketch pad and pencil out of the giant purse she brought, she started drawing her one true love: the beach. The base quickly came into view, with the water lapping at the shore and a few clouds in the sky. Then, she added specifics like a few palm trees, a shave ice shack, and a couple of waves. A small debate led her to place a surfer on one of the biggest waves, whom she modeled after a friend of hers who spent most of his time in the water. The picture was finished after four hours, and was as intricately detailed as she could make it.

Kono finally put her pad away and got up to stretch. _Just in time_, she noted, as Chin started to wake up.

"Have a nice nap, cuz?" she asked casually.

Yawning, he replied, "Yes, I did, thanks. What time is it?"

"About 7, our time, and we still have one more hour till we land. It'll be 10 o'clock there so we can go straight to our hotel and get started on the case in the morning. Governor Jameson's aid said there would be a driver waiting to take us to the hotel she got us. From what I hear, it's a nice one, too."

"Sweet. Well, I wish I'd known that we would be going straight to the hotel, or I wouldn't have slept so much."

"You slept less than Steve and Danny, so at least you'll know that they're getting less sleep than you tonight."

"Yeah, I know Danny was exhausted from staying up and arguing with Rachel all night. Man, they really don't like each other!" Chin chuckled.

Kono laughed. "Well, that's the price you pay for marriage."

"Really? Now, what does that say about me and Malia?"

"It says that if you're not careful, you'll end up like Danny!" Kono joked.

They laughed and then started talking about what the NCIS team would be like until the pilot's voice came over the intercom and announced that they were about to land. Steve and Danny woke up then, and they all gathered their files and got ready to disembark. Sure enough, there was a driver waiting for them in the baggage claim area, and twenty minutes later, they arrived at the Four Seasons in Beverly Hills.

Kono exclaimed, "Wow! That aid wasn't kidding when she said it was a nice hotel!"

"The governor is sure shelling out a lot of money for this trip. I guess it's pretty important to her," Danny reasoned.

Chin added, "No kidding. I bet this place costs more for a night than we make in a week!"

"Yeah, well, enjoy it tonight, 'cause I don't think we'll be spending too much time in it starting tomorrow," McGarrett told them, moving towards the check-in desk.

He flashed a megawatt smile at the woman behind it and said, "Reservation for McGarrett?"

The young blonde giggled and batted her eyes as she informed him, "Welcome to the Four Seasons. You have two adjoining suites on the third floor, each with a private minibar and patio. If there is _anything_ I can do for you, just let me know."

"Thanks. Will do," he said, accepting the room keys that she handed him. Then he turned around and motioned for the rest of the team to follow him.

Danny laughed as he teased, "Wow. SEALs get all the girls."

Steve smiled and stepped into the elevator. "You bet. It's part of our retirement package."

They reached the third floor and unlocked their rooms, oohing and ahhing over all the amenities. When they finished, it was decided that Steve and Danny would take one room and Chin and Kono would get the other.

Chin groaned, "Why do I have to sleep with Kono? She sleepwalks!"

Kono punched him lightly on the arm. "That stopped when I was twelve, you moron! At least I don't snore like a freaking chainsaw!"

"Hey! I—"

"Okay, knock it off, you two. If you want to trade, go ahead," Steve suggested.

They thought about it for a second and then simultaneously blurted, "I want Danny."

This led to an immediate stare-down, in which they both had to work hard to keep from laughing.

Danny chuckled, and then proposed, "No need to fight over me. Rock, paper, scissors. Works every time!"

So they did, and Chin won. "Ha! I win!"

Kono made a face and said, "Fine!"

"Wow, I've never felt so loved," Steve joked.

Eventually, they settled down and ordered room service, since none of them felt like going to a restaurant. Around 1 o'clock, they went to bed, stomachs full and tired from six hours on a plane.

**Thanks for reading! This is my first FanFic, and I'm really excited about it, so suggestions/critiques/questions are welcome! **


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so sorry that I don't have a new chapter up yet, but I recently (actually, just a couple days after I posted the first chapter) had a really awful accident and smashed my right hand, among other things. Apparently, I will need several months of intense physical therapy before it regains the level of mobility that it had before. So I will be pretty slow with the updates, since I can only use one hand, and updating isn't exactly my primary concern right now. Again, very sorry, but I am still hospitalized and am in no condition to do anything but get stabbed with an I.V. for a while.**


End file.
